


Aftermath 余波

by Sophia2000



Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for episode 3x15
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 受尽了Ra’s al Ghul的折磨，Malcolm Merlyn从Nanda Parbat回来后度过了一个不眠之夜。
Relationships: Malcolm Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862092
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath 余波

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAlex/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433130) by [BethAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAlex/pseuds/BethAlex). 



> TBH I haven’t got the author’s reply and direct permission to translate this work so I will delete this translation right away if she forbids. And if she wants, I would definitely love to translate the series Nanda Parbat as much as it is written.
> 
> This great series is where I completely fell for Malcolm Merlyn. Nothing compares to this story in my heart, absolutely nothing. I am not a native speaker and actually I have never translate any English work into my first language before so I’ve been very unsure of myself for a long time. But the love for this story just drives me to give it a shot and polish it to perfection. I did it eventually and it really means a lot to me.
> 
> So thank you @DieAstra and @BethAlex. You both are totally talented and amazing!

家，美好的家。终于。Malcolm允许自己轻轻叹出一口气。

与Oliver和Diggle分开后，Malcolm叫了辆出租车进城，又换了几趟车回机场，接着换另一辆进城，最后坐不同的车开到他的藏身之处。当然不能直接开进他住的街道。他在一间朴素的小平房前付了钱，等着出租车消失在路的转角。他的目光长久地锁定着这条街道，寻找着任何一点不同的东西，或者某些本应该在却消失不见的东西——任何不同寻常之事。什么也没有。

Malcolm快速低身潜进平房的小花园，迅速消失在紧挨栅栏的灌木丛里。在那后面，有一个通向他自家庭院的隐蔽入口。Malcolm步步小心地爬了过去。

Malcolm一走进他的房子，就站定不动了，他静静地听着，等待着。他一直以来都是一个极富有耐心的人，他明白静候良机的价值。而现在，耐心至关重要。

一只鸟唱了几支轻快婉转的曲子，在枝叶间窸窸窣窣地找吃的；除此之外，一切都寂静无声。城市的喧嚣听起来很遥远，不过是阵阵不碍事的嗡嗡声。Malcolm静静地站了很长时间。当他一行动，他的动作流畅而平稳，甚至没有惊扰到那只忙忙碌碌的小鸟。

Malcolm从地下室进到屋内，迅速地通过储物间和档案室。在走廊的尽头，他移身滑入一套盔甲背后的阴影里。

他在自己家里了。他的脚在疼，伤痛的背部也感觉湿漉漉的。Malcolm无视这不适，集中起全部注意力。听着，只是静静地听着。管道发出嘎吱声，玻璃窗发出吱呀声。除这些以外，整座房子出奇地安静。很好。看起来似乎只有他一个人。

Malcolm把手放在只有他自己才知道的那块砖凹痕上。一块嵌板滑开了，大小仅可供一位身量紧实的男性进入后面的房间。Malcolm悄声无息地滑了进去。嵌板再次关闭了，紧绷了许久的Malcolm松了口气。他快速地武装好自己。三把刀，再加一把塞进鞋子里。还有他最中意的药“沃图拉（Votura）”。你永远说不准何时需要用到它，尤其当你恰好需要让某人忘掉某事的时候。当然，还有他的弓和箭。这一次，他满意地轻叹了一气。此刻，他感觉安全多了。好吧，对于Malcolm来说，越安全越好。

所有这些决定和失策，致今日不复往昔。他的爱妻不在了。这是第一个糟糕至极的毁灭性决定。他为什么要关掉那该死的电话？难道他视工作比家庭更重要吗？他的儿子，先是日渐疏远，后来失去生命。现在，Thea。造成的损害是否已无法弥补？他拒绝这么去想。他确实很爱那个女孩，甚至爱到连他自己内心都不愿承认。她强大，美丽，聪慧。像极了Moira！

Malcolm又叹了一口气。他的实际情况一定比自己以为的更疲惫不堪了。他没有多余的空间留给这些思绪，它们毫无用处。

休息。他需要休息。但首先，他得看一下他的伤势。武器安全就位后，Malcolm走向另一扇门。轻按一下开关，一个小屏幕无声地亮起了蓝光。外面的走廊，空无一人。Malcolm将用来开门的控制板藏在手中——一个仅他一人拥有的控制板。时刻采取安防措施早在很久以前就成为他的第二天性了。

他溜进走道，无声地前往上面一层。他躲进厨房旁边的一间储藏室，藏在阴影中，激活了另一个监控屏幕。摄像头显示出整栋房子的每一个角落，使入侵者无处可藏。Malcolm高效地确认了这个事实：他确实是房子里的唯一一个人。接着，他重置了屋子里所有门窗锁的密码。他承受不起让Thea进入这座屋子的可能，既然Ra’s al Ghul没能杀死他，那个蠢姑娘定会试图亲自来取他的性命。他偶尔会在比赛中故意让她赢，保持她的干劲，但她还不是他的对手。那是自然的。她虽然接受了几个月的训练，但他有二十多年的实战经验。她最好还是不要看到他真实战斗力。他很好奇，Oliver是否向任何人承认过自己吃败仗的经历有多寻常。如果Oliver知道的话，她就会懂得什么叫小心慎重了。不过话说回来，她知不知道可能差别不大，她很固执，经常不假思索就行动了。这一点很像Tommy。

他到底怎么搞的，站在这儿神游？恼火于自己的胡思乱想，Malcolm快速地打开一罐汤，没费神去加热，就一口气喝了下去。他把瓶装水倒入搅拌器，加入各种草药和维生素片，随即赶紧把那味道恶心得一塌糊涂的混合物咽了下去，但他同时又意识到，他的身体倒是需要这样的刺激。

站在昏暗的门厅里，他带着几分沮丧地打量着楼梯。他干嘛就这么喜欢扫楼梯？当你疲倦了的时候，它们用起来就不方便了。而今天，他累得筋疲力竭，拖着一双满是水泡的脚，这该死的大理石楼梯绝对会像地狱一样。可有什么办法呢？如果是在牢房里爬来爬去的话他无所谓，这会让那些看不见的守卫错误地以为他比实际更虚弱。但是让他在自己家里跪着爬楼梯？这他就忍不了了！没可能！他一定要用走的，就这样！

下定了决心，Malcolm咬紧牙关开始爬。由于此刻没有其他事可以转移注意力，他每走一步都会从脚底带来一阵火辣辣的疼痛，一路蹿上他的臀部。他的肩膀仿佛有一团火在烧，左手腕也在肿胀发烫。好吧，他现在不得不“咔”一声把它移回原位。他的腕骨在被那个白痴守卫弄脱臼之后，已经有一段时间了。他必须让他的手休息一会。说真的，这感觉就好像他为自己带回来了一些Ra’s的煤炭——滚烫、燃烧着的煤炭。Malcolm对这一奇想挤了个鬼脸，深吸一口气。还差几个台阶，他就快到卧室了。他现在真的太需要休息了。他的视野正在渐渐扭曲。也许他应该在飞机上睡一觉。哈，是啊！让绿箭侠和他的助手守着他，任由自己睡得像个小宝宝？说得好像这场景可能发生一样。

漫长的时间过后，终于，他到顶了。拖着疲乏的身子，精疲力竭的感觉终于将他团团围住。他走进他的“避难所”，锁上门，用一旁的木椅抵住门板——这椅子就是专门用于此的。窗户都闩上了，因此他打开了其中一扇，从而获得他急需的新鲜空气。他随身带着一把刀，把其它刀搁在枕头边，放好弓和箭，方便自己能很容易地拿到。

接着，他走进浴室。一边剥掉那双不合脚的鞋子，他一边克制住自己的痛哼。只要你向痛苦屈服了一次，你就会屈服下一次。这是他担负不起的奢侈。他冷酷决绝地剥下被鲜血浸透的袜子，坐在地上，评估着伤势。烫伤当然是有的。有一度烫伤，二度的也有。Ra’s在手段上很注意，没有留下三度烫伤。即使是那些二度烫伤也不会留下疤痕。这就让他放心了。

Malcolm对此很满意，他站了起来，无视由此而来的疼痛。他急不可耐地摆脱掉了那条臭臭的裤子——这些人都不洗衣服的吗？接下来是同样臭的衬衫，但它粘在他皮开肉绽的伤口上。

Malcolm想，Ra’s是否有意识到，那些警卫和他玩儿这样的游戏，他有可能放过他们吗？没有关系了。他还活着，而Ra’s终于死了。但愿是永久地死了。至少，有四个热衷于折磨他的人，在大厅里眨眼之间十分痛苦地被杀死了。Malcolm皮笑肉不笑地牵了牵嘴角。不要玩弄一个囚犯，除非你确保他一定会死在你手里。Ra’s真应该好好听从他的建议！

历经长时间的痛苦后，随着一个潮湿的声音，滋啦——衬衫从他的上身分离。新鲜的伤疤被重新撕开，开始淌血，但整个过程Malcolm没有颤抖一下。

他站在两面镜子之间，以惯常的“这不是我的伤”的超然态度端详着自己的背部。有香烟的烫伤和鞭伤，更多的是外创，但没有理由非看医生不可。几年前在复活池水（Lazarus Pit）里偷偷泡过一次是个相当棒的主意。至少他的身体现在仍会自我愈合，而且愈合得相当快。这冒险绝对值得。

Malcolm走进淋浴间。他够不着那些伤口，因此就用温水充分地清洗。而他的治伤药水可以完成剩下的工作。Malcolm洗去头发上的污垢——他讨厌极了头发脏兮兮的！——然后他用大量肥皂清洗自己。肥皂可以承担起杀菌剂的作用。感觉好多了。终于舒服以后，他没擦干身上的水，就踏出了淋浴间。

他把自己的治伤药水摆到一边，他手头有很多这种药，且一贯如此。他往背上倒了足量的药水，沉浸在那舒缓的效果中。小心翼翼地伸展了一下后，他回到卧室，终于坐到了床上。接着他为自己的脚也上了药。

他心满意足地伸出手，盖上被子。终于可以休息一下了。Malcolm合上眼睛，几乎立刻就睡着了。

他不清楚是什么惊醒了他，但他甚至连眼睛都没完全睁开，就闪电般一连串扔出两把刀，同时从床上滑了下来。弓箭在近距离中是无用武之地的，但他还有一把刀和一柄总是放在枕头下的匕首。攻击者若想达到目的，他还差得远呢。

“靠！Malcolm！是我，Oliver。”

说得好像他一开口自己还没认出他似的。Malcolm翻了个白眼，无声地沿墙移动。说真的，这孩子是有多蠢？不过至少他还知道要躲开刀子。

“你在哪儿，床底下吗？”Oliver举起手问道。Malcolm只能在昏暗的灯光下勉强辨认出那个手势。

Malcolm从背后悄悄靠近Oliver，在他耳边低声说：“呵，那就太蠢了，不是吗？床底下可没有活动的余地。”

Oliver被吓得弹了起来，Malcolm咧嘴一笑。

“我是来帮忙的，”Oliver说。“如果我一到家就想杀了你，那把你从Nanda Parbat带出来就没什么意义了。”

Malcolm已经检查过那个年轻人是否有武器，但他只找到了一个装满液体的瓶子。毒药？他再次迅速移开。Oliver在近战肉搏中也不赖。

“那你为什么不按门铃？”Malcolm站在窗户和墙壁之间的拐角处，温和地问道。这个小傻瓜是一个人来的吗？

“你是怎么办到的？你的脚现在肯定疼得要死！”Oliver的声音中不自觉地流露出一丝钦佩，Malcolm笑了笑。

“先说门铃。”Malcolm坚持道。

“我以为你睡着了。”Oliver说，好像这算一种解释似的。

Malcolm皱起眉头。“我没耐心和你兜圈子，Oliver。你想要什么？”

“我有些草药……”Oliver开始说，接着自己打断了自己。“听我说，我们能开灯吗?”

“我能很好地看到你，如果你看不见我，那你就是在骗自己。”Malcolm知道自己听起来很冷淡，但是哪怕在他状态最佳的时候，他也不喜欢有人偷偷摸摸地接近自己。偷偷靠近可不是任何事的好开端。到底？究竟？Oliver是怎么设法进入这座房子的？

Oliver响亮地吞咽了一下。“我来这儿是想来帮你的忙的。你看，Malcolm，我真的是来帮忙的。我带了一些我自己治伤的药剂；你很快就会好很多。”

Malcolm有些吃惊，他大笑道：“你凭什么觉得我会需要它？你凭什么认为我会喝？你是Thea的哥哥。据我所想，这不是良药而是毒药，一字之别，千里之差。”

“Thea把你出卖给Ra’s之后我们来救你了。”Oliver坚持说，“是的，我承认，以前你做过的有些事让我很生气，但我并不想你死。”

Malcolm移动得更靠近床。“你想要什么，Oliver？”

Oliver叹了一口气，语气大大地转了一个弯。“我累了，Malcolm。我们能不能别这样，能好好谈一谈吗？咱们可以亮着灯聊一聊，或许还能一起喝一杯？”

Malcolm犹豫着。正常情况下，他会继续这场“游戏”。但是他现在也累了。而且的确，他的脚现在疼得要死。他想了一会儿。他能放倒Oliver吗？他可以。如果他必须这么做的话。不过他会更情愿不这样，但还是要以备万一。他压低睫毛掩住眼睛，轻轻一按开关，室内霎时充满了亮光。

Oliver咒骂了一声，用手捂着眼睛。“妈的，Malcolm，没必要这样。”

Oliver眨巴眼睛，翻了个白眼，一抬头，就发现有一支箭正指着他的喉咙。“Malcolm……”

“坐下，Oliver，把手放在我能看到的地方。你将回答几个问题，由我来决定接下来的走向。首先，你是怎么进来的？”

“是Felicity，”Oliver坐在靠窗的安乐椅上，不情愿地说。“我们知道你会更改密码，所以她一直盯着你。”

Felicity必须死；这个女人开始让他心烦不安了。

“你是怎么进到我卧室的？”

“是Felicity。她有这个地方的原始结构图，看到你的浴室里有一扇暗门。”

Felicity厉害到足够可以死了。当然，他可不想让Oliver知道是谁杀了她，所以这需要制定一个计划。不过至少他搞清了是什么惊醒了他——走廊吹来的冷空气。他就知道这能作为一个警示。为此，他家所有的走道都没有暖气，哪怕冬天也是如此。他还得搬到一个甚至是Felicity也找不到的地方。

“那你打算在这里干什么？”Malcolm问出下一个问题。

“像我前面说的，给你喝药。”

Malcolm摇摇头，“怎么？你觉得你能在我毫无知觉的情况下倒进我喉咙吗？”

Oliver皱眉。“不，是我没想清楚。我本来可以按门铃的，但是我希望你省得再走楼梯了。操他的！Malcolm，我看见了Ra’s对你干了什么。我没法想象你是怎么走到大厅还没有晕倒的！还有我们出城堡后奔跑的那段路，你还紧跟着我和Diggle，好像根本没受伤一样！你是怎么做到的！”

Malcolm讥讽地扬了扬眉毛。“如果你不知道，你就不配知道。那么，药水呢？”

“它的药效很好。能帮助你比用现代药品更快愈合。它比一般的药有效太多了。我带来了一些。”Oliver说。“我能把左手伸进口袋拿出来吗？”

“你说这个药？”Malcolm抬起下巴，朝躺在枕头上的药瓶扬了扬。

“Al Sa-her（阿拉伯语音译，意为：魔术师），”Oliver十分吃惊地说，“我老是忘记他们为什么把你称作‘魔术师’（The Magician）。你怎么办到的？”

Malcolm耸耸肩，忽略了携之而来从肩延伸至手腕的疼痛。“我也许会信你。但是我不信任Thea，同样也不信任Felicity。她们很可能让这瓶东西不再单单纯纯是药了。”

Oliver叹了口气。“她们不会的。我们永远都不确定什么时候会用到它。一般都没时间检查，总是抓起一个瓶子就用。而且，这个特有的瓶子是放在我保险箱里的，她们没法打开。”

Malcolm怀疑地盯着Oliver。“你当真相信的自己的话吗？Felicity是一个危险、老练的黑客；她可能几下子就能打开你的保险箱。”

“也许她可以，但她不会，”Oliver坚持道，“我信任Felicity，信任Thea。我相信我团队里的每个成员。”

Malcolm深深吸了一口气，摇了摇头，“Felicity正在帮Ray（原子侠）研制他的新型超能战甲。很快，星城就会到处都是超级英雄。你真的认为他们会为了共同利益一起工作吗？”

“我只能这么去想，”Oliver叹了一口气，“刺客联盟的人就是一起工作的。”

Malcolm用鼻子哼了一声。“那是因为他们畏惧他们的领袖，害怕朋友之间相互背叛。就像Maseo背叛你一样。”

“Maseo别无选择，”Oliver揉了揉眼睛，“听着，我们能不谈有关星城的事吗？或者关于过去的罪恶？我是来向你递橄榄枝的，信不信由你。”

“不信。”Malcolm耸耸肩，又是一阵扎心的刺痛。“我知道你不愿意听，Oliver，但无论如何我要告诉你。总有一天，你会记得我说过的话。一个团队需要一个领袖。团队中的单个成员越强大，领导者就必须越强大。有时侯，领袖会不得不做出不得人心的决定，做出团队不同意的决定，众人不理解的决定。如果你无法成为那样的领袖，其他人就会顶替你带领你的团队。他们可能会把整个队伍引向你不认可的方向。”

Oliver叹气。“现在我更关心刺客联盟的事。你可能已经杀死了Ra’s，但Nyssa还活得好好的。她可能会来追杀你，来追杀Thea。”

Malcolm抬起下巴。“别傻了，Oliver。Nyssa会找上我们所有人，一笔一笔地算我们做过的一切。”

“你为什么要杀那么多刺客联盟的人？”Oliver问道，“你不会觉得良心有愧吗？”

“不，”Malcolm冷酷地说。“你认为我会为一群杀手和施虐者良心有愧吗？我曾经承诺我会遵守联盟的规定，但后来那规定被曲解了。Ra’s在位时间越长，他就会对权利越饥渴。看看他都用他的财富和影响力干了什么——死亡、毁灭。你对我也是这么看的。”

“你不能以一恶抗衡另一恶。”Oliver疲惫地说。“这不是我们又困又心累时候的好话题。我怎么才能说服你喝掉这瓶药？”

“你说服不了。”Malcolm嘲弄道。

Oliver又揉了揉眼睛，看上去绝望极了。Malcolm事实上开始有点同情他了。

“为什么让我喝药对你来说这么重要？”Malcolm柔声问。

“我看到了他们对你做了什么。我们观察了一段时间，想搞清守卫是否轮班之类的。我看到了Ra’s在暗处盯着你，简直讨厌至极！他一脸如此的满足……我只是想拨正一些事。”Oliver叹了口气。

“你只是一个人。你没办法把世上的每件错误都拨正。”Malcolm摇摇头。

Oliver看着他，眼中带着Malcolm之前在Nanda Parbat注意到的黑暗。“如果我不努力去这么做，那一切又有什么意义？我们做的任何事又有什么意义？我们战斗，我们抗争——而到头来，一切都是徒劳。”

Malcolm自己也感到吃惊。他准备放下弓了。整个过程中他一直用箭指着Oliver，但现在他放低了。

“多蠢啊，Oliver。你要学会控制你的情绪，而不是让它们控制你。”

“你一直都是这么做的吗，Malcolm？拒人千里，步步为营？”

“我并非生来如此。”Malcolm静静地说，“生活无形地塑造一个人。”

Malcolm自己也感到吃惊。他准备放下弓了。整个过程中他一直用箭指着Oliver，但现在他放低了。

“多蠢啊，Oliver。你要学会控制你的情绪，而不是让它们控制你。”

“你一直都是这么做的吗，Malcolm？拒人千里，步步为营？”

“我并非生来如此。”Malcolm静静地说，“生活无形地塑造一个人。”

“我钦佩你，”Oliver承认道，“但我不想成为你。”

Malcolm仔细打量了年轻人一会儿，接着叹出一口气，站了起来。他走进更衣室，滑进了一条褪色牛仔裤后面。当他走回卧室时，他向Oliver打了个手势。“我觉得咱们可以像你之前提议的那样喝一杯。”

Oliver跳了起来，把椅子从门边移开。“屋里就你一个人，你还把椅子放在这儿？”

“这样对我来说挺好，”Malcolm温和地嘟囔了一句，同时打开他办公室的门。他挥挥手让Oliver过来坐在椅子上，从酒柜里拿出了一瓶苏格兰威士忌和两个玻璃杯。他倒了一大杯酒，递给Oliver。

“祝你健康。”Oliver举起杯子敬酒，疲惫地说。

Malcolm举起酒杯，等Oliver“健康”地喝了一大口，才开始啜饮。

Malcolm等待着对方意识到他的暗示，在这个过程中仔细地观察着他。Oliver看上去确实很疲惫，他的眼睛底下挂着黑眼圈，哪怕是现在，黑眼圈也在时不时抽动。至于Oliver意识到什么没——不，什么也没有。

Malcolm叹息一声。“Oliver。你要（中毒）死了，你知道的，对吧？”

“死不了。”Oliver咕咕哝哝地抱怨。“你卧室有药。”

“你拿不到的。”Malcolm毫无波澜地说。

“你把武器藏哪儿了？你甚至连袜子都没穿！”Oliver抗议道。

Malcolm白了一眼。“我办公室里，哪样东西都可以作武器，你可知道？”

“拜托了，别逼我跟你打。”Oliver叹息一声。“我现在真的累得要死。”

“‘累得要死’会真的要了你的命。你在干什么，像这样子放松警惕？你有自杀倾向吗？”

“Felicity不想我爱她。”Oliver咬了咬嘴唇。

明智，Malcolm想。这女人很聪明。很烦，但很聪明。他大声地说了一句：“为你感到遗憾！”他打算一会儿再去考虑Oliver这句毫不相干、全无逻辑的话。也许，只是疲惫在作怪罢了。

Oliver傻笑着。“骗子。你才不喜欢Felicity。”

“但我喜欢你。”Malcolm回答，觉得被逗乐了。

“可你不信任我。”

“没错，我不信任你。”

“我想得到你的信任。我需要你的信任。我要怎么做才能拥有它？”Oliver往前坐了一点，脸上带着满满的真诚。

该死。Malcolm想去信任他，想去信任别人。但是，在那么长的时间里，他都没信任过任何人了……人到头来总是会背叛你。这是生活给他的血的教训。不过，他可以装作心怀信任。你永远不知道这样的新联盟会走向何方。他得小心一点，Oliver的观察力很强。但是，这事仍值得一试。

“我不知道，Oliver。我很难再轻易相信任何人了。”用真相掩盖谎言总是最好的。

Oliver点点头。“一步步来。现在，咱们就喝一杯——像朋友和朋友那样？”

朋友？Robert就曾是他的朋友，可是看看他们的友谊最终以什么收场？不过换个角度想，也许他的儿子会比Robert更走心一些。

Malcolm举起酒杯：“我们是朋友，Oliver。”


End file.
